Morphgate
by Hawkcam1996
Summary: While trying to keep the Yeerks from capturing a base in Colorado Springs, the Animorphs meet the SGC personel and ask for their help. Then SG1, a Tok'ra team, a free jaffa team and the Animorphs storm the Yeerk pool.
1. Intro

**A.N.:** This is my first fanfic of Stargate SG1 and Animorphs so don't flame. I may not know every thing about these but SG1 is in my top five TV shows and they're all scifi. Animorphs is also my favorite book ever. I've only read about nine out of ten of the books though. I know, there is way more than ten Animorphs books but that's my ratio from books I've read to books I haven't read in the Animorphs book series. I wish they rebooted the TV show of Animorphs that aired years ago though. This may be a one-shot, depending on how many people like it. If enough people like it, I'll make the Animorphs meet SG1 for some reason that I'll make up. And also, since I'm not all that great with decriptions, I'll either skip the descriptions on the morph or keep it real simple. And I know it never says that the Yeerks, Andalites, and all the other aliens in Animorphs are from another galaxy(at least in the books I'ne read) but for it to be a proper crossover I'm going to say that they are from the Andromeda galaxy. Since in Stargate sereies, there are no such thing as the Yeerks or Andalites or whatever in the Milky Way, Pegasus, and the galaxy that the Ori are from(not sure if Ori is the proper spelling so if anyone knows, let me know and I'll correct it.) Even though it's a one-shot, there will be two chapters, the first in which explains the Animorphs story. The second is where the crossover is.

**Morphgate**

**Chapter 1: Intro**

I'm Jake. I can't tell you my last name or where I'm from because that could endanger not only me and my friends, but all the work we've done to keep everyone we know safe. You probably wouldn't beleive me If I told you why, but I'll try anyway. We've been fighting a parasitic race called the Yeerks. They are basically slugs. They enter the body through the ear and wrap themselves around the brain and completely take over. Sure you can still see, hear, taste, smell, and feel but can you move your arm, your foot, head or even your pinky? No you can't. You become a slave in your own body. We call people with these parasites in them Controllers. What makes it worse is that it's nearly impossible to tell who is one. That's because when they take over your mind, they can look through your thoughts, your memories, your feelings, and even your personality, and they use that to act like you so no one suspects you of being a controller.

I would be a controller now if it weren't for Ax. He's an Andalite. An andalite is basically a cross between a deer and a human, only they have no mouth, a long tail with a blade on the end, more fingers, weaker arms, and eyes on stalks. I know what you're thinking, I must be crazy because if they have no mouth they can't eat. Well they actually can but not in any way we've ever seen before. They eat by standing on a plant or something and absorbing the nutrients through their hooves. And they talk a different way too. They use something like telepathy. We call it thought-speech. You can speak privately or publicly with thought-speech. Yeah I became a controller way back and the Yeerk in my head was going to decieve my friends. Thanks to Ax, he failed. Ax looked into my eyes and was able to tell I wasn't me. Well, I was but the me they were talking to wasn't me.

Anyway, they were able to stop me and get rid of the Yeerk in my head by keeping me locked up for three days, unfortunately I was able to escape during those three days but thankfully my friends caught me before I could get to a Yeerk pool. Anyway, I should probably tell you about the Yeerk pools. You see, we have a major advantage over the Yeerks if any of us becomes a Controller. You know, besides having Ax look into our eyes. The Yeerks have to go to a Yeerk pool every three days to soak up kandrona rays. Having Ax looking into our eyes helps with that though because then we'll know to keep the person that's a Controller locked up for three days.

My other friends are human. Marco, Cassie, and Rachel. I have another friend who used to be human but before I go into that, I bet you're wondering how a group of kids, an alien and a former human can fend off a secret invasion on our own. Well you can thank the Andalites for that. You see, way back when we first started fighting the Yeerks, me and my friends were walking home, taking a shortcut through and abondoned construction site. We didn't know Ax at the time so he wasn't with us. Also my friend I said that used to be human, Tobias, was human at the time. While we were walking through the construction site, the most unexpected thing happened. An alien ship crashed right in front of us. An Andalite came out and gave told us about the Yeerks and the invasion and the Controllers and what not. After he told us, he toldus to get a cube in the ship, and we did, and he told us to place our hands on it. He then told us that we can morph into any animal we can touch. And what he meant by this was that we can touch an animal and acquire it's DNA. After lthat, we can morph into that animal any time we want or need to. And guess who this Andalite was. It was none other than Ax's brother Prince Elfangor. After he gave us the power to morph and told us about it, a ship was landing nearby and we hide, leaving Elfangor all by himself. Then out of the new ship comes the rotten Visser Three And a bunch of his Hork-Bajir henchmen, Hork-Bajir are basically like walking razors and despite their menacing look, they are a race of pacifists. Which means these Hork-Bajir were Controllers. Visser Three is the one Controller that is the most horrifying. This is because he is the only Yeerk to ever have control over and Andalite, and with it, the Andalite morphing technology. Not the technology itself, just the ability. When they came out of the new ship, they surrounded Elfangor. Visser Three started bragging about something I'm not going into. We only knew because when Visser Three uses though-speech he never makes it private. The only time he doesn't use thought-speech is when he's in human morph. After his bragging, he morphed into a giant alien that was even scarier-looking than an Andalite, and killed Elfangor right in front of us. Lucky for us, we weren't spotted. We learned that the ship Visser Three came out of was called a Blade Ship, which is like a Yeerk mothership. It's a real intimidating peice of machinery. The Yeerks have smaller ships, like airplane size basically which are called Bug Fighters. The Yeerks are only here in the Milky Way Galaxy because of us. The people of Earth. Our planet has the largest population of any planet the Yeerks have come across. So we are only potential hosts to them. Did I mention they're arrogant?

When we woke up the next morning, I thought it was a dream, I'm sure the others did too, but then one of us tried out the morphing thing, we knew it wasn't a dream. There's a rule to morphing though. If you stay in morph for more than two hours, you're stuck in morph. This is what happened to Tobais. When we first attacked the Yeerk pool, Tobias stayed in morphed over the time-limit so he's stuck as a Red-Tailed Hawk. Luckily, he's able to morph again. Thanks to an all-powerful being called the Ellimist, Tobias can now help us on missions again. The Ellimist isn't the only all-powerful being we know about. There's also Krayak. Krayak wants to destroy the galaxy and remake it in his image. The Ellimist wants to prevent that so they started a little game. If we beat the Yeerks, Krayak loses. They aren't supposed to interfere in the game, they're just supposed to watch, like it's a movie. But that hasn't stopped them before. Anyway, back to Tobias. The crazy thing is, no one really even noticed he was gone. He lived with his uncle. And get this...his dad was Elfangor. Don't worry, Tobias isn't a freaky human-Andalite hybrid. He's human, er was at least. Elfangor was stayed in human morph while on earth for a while and he fell in love with a woman and together they made Tobias. Eventually Elfangor returned to his Andalite form and started fighting against the Yeerks again. So I guess Ax is Tobias's uncle.

Cassie is the animal lover and the best morpher. Her family owns a zoo/amusement park. She has a barn where they take care of injured or sick animals, and where we have our meetings. Rachel is my cousin. She is the warrior by blood of the group. Marco calls her Xena: warrior princess because of this. She is a gymnast and she's Cassie's best friend, so she's always trying to get Cassie new clothes. Marco is my best friend. The comedian of the group. He's always cracking a joke, even when he's on the brink of death. This is because it's the only way he can stay sane in this whole war. Which we need him sane because we can't afford to replace him. We tried recruiting someone into the team but he turned against us so we trapped him in morph. I'm not going into that though. Also Marco's mom is Visser One, the hightest ranking Visser there is. Which is ironic, considering how much more powerful Visser Three is. Which is why Visser Three has a grudge against Visser One.

We have an ally named the Chee. They are a race of canine andriods that have been on earth forever. They have kept a low profile by projecting holograms around themselves of a human. So they look human but underneath the hologram, they are bipedal canine robots that are pacifists. They don't choose to be pacifists though. You see, their creators programmed them to be pacifists and their creators have been long since dead. So they can't help us in battle. Instead, they gain intel on Yeerk activities for us. I'm going to skip how though.

The Yeerks don't only have Hork-Bajir for slaves, but Taxxons too. You do NOT wanna be unconscience around them. They are a race that is always hungary so they will eat their best friend if they're dead or uunconscience around them. But it's not necessarily hunger that compels them to eat. It's fear of hunger. This fear is so strong, a Yeerk even has trouble controlling it. This is bad for us too. When we morph, we gain the instincts of the animal we morph. Also we gain that animal's brain. So when we morph into a Taxxon, we can't even conrtol its fear.

Hey! I explained my friends but I didn't explain myself! I'm Jake. The leader of the Animorphs. Not by choice though. The others just thought I was best for the job. Anyway, now I have to tell you about a secret we learned in our adventures. A secret the government has kept from us for a while. And while we're discovering this, they're discovering the Yeerk invasion. The secret we discovered is...the Stargate.


	2. Morphgate

**A.N: **Here's the crossover!

**Morphgate **

**Chapter 2: Crossover**

We were in Cassie's barn waiting to find out what Erek had said was so important. Erek is one of the Chee.

"So when is robo-dog going to get here?" Marco jokes.

"I don't know but he said it was important so he'll probably be here soon," I reply.

Here he comes! Tobias notified us while in the raftors with his though-speech.

Not a minute after, Erek walked into the barn. "Thank you for coming. As you all know, the Yeerks have been quiet lately and-" Marco cut him off.

"I thought they were always quiet?"

"He means they haven't been launching any big plans lately," Rachel informs Marco.

"As I was saying...the Yeerks have been quiet for a reason. They have been planning on how to infiltrate and capture a underground base in Colorado Srpings. And believe me when I say they are incredibly eager to capture this particular base. This is because they learned of something when they captured Area Fifty-One," Erek explained.

"Woah woah woah. You're saying they already captured Area Fifty-One?" Says Marco.

"Yes. Aparrently the base in Colorado Springs is of more importance than Area Fifty-One," Erek exlaims.

"What? More important than Area Fifty-One?"

"Yes. And they've been planning this for so long because it is more heavily guarded than Area Fifty-One," says Erek.

"So they've been deciding who they should infest first?" I ask.

"Yes," Erek replies. "And they plan to infest security at the gates of the base and storm in with Hork-Bajir."

"Then we need to get to that base and stop them," I inform the group. "What we're gonna do is morph fly and sneak into the base. Then we knock out a guard when he's alone," I look at Ax, letting him know that he will knock out the guard with his tail. "then one of us morphs that guard and everyone else morphs back into flies after demorphing, and the one who morphs the guard, roams around the base, finds what the Yeerks want that's so important, and keep an eye on it until the Yeerks arrive."

"So who will morph into the guard?" Asks Marco. Then everyone but Marco looks at me.

"Why me?" I ask.

"You're the leader, so you get to be a military dude," Rachel replies.

"Why can't I be the military dude?" Marco complains.

"Who all thinks it should be me?" I ask. Everyone but Marco raises their hands.

"Then I guess it'll be me," I inform the group. Then Marco starts pouting. "When do they launch the plan?" I look to Erek.

"Tomorrow," he replies.

"Night, morning, or evening?" I ask.

"Night," Erek replies.

"Then we leave tomorrow evening," I inform everyone.

The evening of th next day, we morphed our birds of prey and flew to Cheyanne Mountain, Colorado Springs. **A.N.: **I'm not sure if I spelled the mountain's name right.

We landed in the woods, right by the mountain, out of sight. Then we demorphed, an morphed fly. We flew past the gate, and to the elevator to go down. It was shut, so we had to wait for someone to open it to go down. Once down, we found a bathroom, and went inside. We each demorph in seperate stalls and waited. Once someone came in, Ax came out of the stall and in a flash, knocked him out with the side of his tail blade. Marco stood watch while we put the man in a stall. Then, I placed my hand on his shoulder and concentrated. I acquired his DNA. Then I grabbed his nametag and ran to the next room, which was luckily the locker room. I morphed to the man we knocked out and found an extra airforce uniform. Luckily, the guy didn't have any noticible rank when I loocked at his uniform he was wearing so I didn't have to take anything but his nametag.

Then, I went back into the bathroom, and felt five flies land on me in various places. After that, I went exploring, after a while, I couldn't find anything of interest. Most rooms were locked and labeled as places like VIP quarters or Dr. Jackson's workroom or whatever. I decided to check out the place called the observation room. I figured that the observation room was meant to observe the thing we were looking for. Boy was I right! Right when I opened the door, an alarm went off. I figured it meant that the base was under attack, but then a voice on the loud speaker said "Incoming wormhole," Then I noticed a person who had said it was in the observation room, he was sitting at a computer with a bunch of symbols on it that I've never seen. Then I looked at what this room was meant to observe. There was a huge grey ring in the next room that looked as if it was made out of stone but I knew it wasn't. It had reddish triangles evenly space apart. There was a ramp leading up to the ring. A ramp? What's a ramp doing leading up to that ring? Come to think of it...why did he say 'incoming wormhole' and what did that ring do? As the ring spun, every few seconds it would stop spinning, then a grey triangle outlining the red one would move toward the center and the red triangle would light up. Then the grey triangle would move back into place and the ring would spin in the other direction. While this was happening, I noticed a squad a militray people come in and aim guns at the ring. Once seven of the red triangles lit up, a sort ot splash comes out of the ring and then goes back into it to form a vertical puddle of water. Not a second after, a kind of, iris closes over the puddle.

"Recieving IDC," The man from the loud speaker says to a bald, kind of fat, man in a general uniform.

"Open the iris," the bald man replies.

Then the iris opens up and something unexpected happened. Four people came through the puddle. Then I notice that the bald man left the observation room. I look around for him and after a few seconds, I give up and turn my attention back to the other room. After a second, the bald man enter the next room. I quickly head down just in time to hear them talk. "So Jack. How did it go?" The bald man asks the man in front with grey hair.

"Well General...Not so well," Replies the one named Jack. "We were ambushed by jaffa. And guess whose jaffa they were."

"Whose?" Asks The General.

"Anubis's jaffa," replies Jack.

Hey! Isn't Anubis supposed to be like an ancient egyptian god? Asks Marco.

How'd you know that? Asks Rachel.

It was in my history book. Replies Marco.

YOU? Open a history book? Rachel taunts Marco.

"Sam? Daniel? Did you find what you were looking for?" Asks the General.

"I didn't sir but Daniel did," says Sam, the woman.

"I did manage to translate some of the hyroglyphs before we were ambushed," says Daniel.

"Well that's good to hear. I'm sorry you didn't get to play with any gadgets Sam," says the General.

Then I notice the fourth one of the people that came through the ring was looking directly at me with suspicion in his eyes. He had a weird gold mark sticking out of his forehead. Then the General notices the look on his face and follows his gaze. Everyone else does as well. Even the people in the observation room. The General opens his mouth to say something but is cut off with an alarm. It wasn't the same alarm as before. And this time, everyone heads out of the room. I follow to see if it was what I thought it was.

When I get down the hall and take a turn, I see a bunch of Hork-Bajir and Taxxon's. Which some of the Taxxon's were climbing on the walls and ceilings. I saw some Taxxon's drop from the ceiling and jump from the wall and onto people and start eating them. Their guns weren't working. The Hork-Bajir were blocking them with their blades and the Taxxon's were too fast. "That's it!" Then, Jack pulls out something that looks like a snake and shoots the Taxxon's with it. It was shooting blue energy at them by the looks of it. And that was stunning them but it didn't last long so he shot the same ones again and they disintegrated. "What the hell are these things! Every one I take out is replaced by another!" That's because there was probably a Blade Ship outside holding thousands of Hork-Bajir and Taxxon's. "Fall back! Fall back!" They start retreating but I go into the bathroom. "What're you doing! I said fall back!"

Once inside the bathroom, I told the others to demorph and remorph to battle morphs. I did the same. Once I was back to me, I began to grow. After a second, I fell forward on all fours. Fur began to grow and my hands and feet became paws. Then I grew claws and sharp teeth as my head changed to a tiger head. I was a tiger. And once I was fully morphed, I burst into the hallway.

**-SG1's POV-**

"Uh sir! You may wanna take a look at this,"

Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, and General Hammond move over to the computer. " What the hell?" Jack asks no one in particular.

A tiger was fighting the aliens that were cutting through the blast doors. The SGC was under lock-down. After a moment, a bear comes out of the bathroom, which the door was no longer attached. Then a bear, a wolf, and an alien come out of the bathroom. They were all fighting the walking razors and giant centipedes.

"Maybe they're on our side," Daniel suggested.

"This isn't how those animals should act. They're helping each other out. They're acting as a team. Animals shouldn't be able to do that. Not different types of animals anyway," Sam put in.

"Well it's not like we haven't seen anything strange around here," Jack puts in. "But that centaur thing sure takes the cake when it comes to strange."

"Well in any case, until I see some hostility towards us by those animals I'm going to assume they're allies so I don't want anybody to fire at them unless they're attacked," Genereal Hammond commands.

"You mean like that?" Asks Daniel.

Everyone turns their attention back to the screen. There were soldiers still in the hall, firing at the friendlies. Hammond grabs Jack's radio. "Stop firing at those animals! I order you to only attack those aliens!" Commands Hammond.

"Sir it seems those are the only ones they aren't firing at," says Daniel.

"I order you t-" Hammond is interrupted by the soldiers on the screen throwing down their radios. "Get some more men in their. I want those men court marshalled!"

**-Jake's POV-**

I hear the Generals voice on the soldiers radios. "Stop firing at those animals! I order you to only attack those aliens!" After a few seconds I hear his voice again.

"I order you t-" Then the soldiers throw down their radios.

Those are definitely Controllers, I say to no one in particular(even though the thought-speech was directed to the others.

Yep! Would you like Ax to knock them out Prince Jake? Marco jokes.

Ax! Marco! Knoack them out! I command.

Yes sir! Marco salutes.

Yes Prince Jake, Ax obeys.

**-SG1's POV-**

"Did that gorilla just salute?" Asks Daniel.

"Sir I think I've found out what's going on! At least partially," Informs Sam.

"Give me anything you got," Replies Hammond.

"I found an old report in the junk reports section that has pictures of these same animals and aliens battling in a small town along with other places but the town is the main place they fought," says Same.

"You mean this has happened before? Why was it in the junk reports?" Asks Jack.

"I don't know. It should've been in the abnormality reports. I think someone was trying to cover it up," Sam replies.

"Sir, they're only knocking out our men while killing those creatures,"

"That is also in these reports. Every time they fought, they only knocked out humans when they were involved while killing the aliens," says Sam.

**-Jake's POV-**

I bite off the flesh of a Hork-Bajir's arm at the same moment that the blast doors open and more men come out with the snake-gun that Jack used.

They incapacitate the rest of the Hork-Bajir and desintegrate the Taxxon's. We turn to leave only to see guards there. Then I notice we're surrounded.

"Are you capable of communication?" I turn to see the General along with the rest of the people that came through the ring.

Ax! You talk to them. They don't seem like they know what those were so question them about the Yeerks after telling them to lock up the Hork-Bajir, I command. Use publice thought-speech. I watch the expressions on everyone's faces.

Yes. We are capable of communication. I suggest you either disintegrate those Hork-Bajir or lock them up, Ax replies. They look confused.

"Sir? Did you just hear a little voice in your head?" Asks Jack.

"Yes I did," the General replies while not taking his eyes off of us. "Did everyone hear it?" Everyone nods. "Then do as he says. Lock them up for interrogation."

Do you know of the Yeerks? Ax asks in public thought-speech.

"The what?" asks the General. Everyone having curious looks on their faces.

Explain what Yeerks are to them, I command.

Before I explain...I suggest you lock them up as well, Ax gestures to the Controllers. Then the General nods and some soldiers take the Controllers away.

Then Ax explains everything about the Yeerks. Now ask them about that ring they had in that room, I command. Four of them came out of it,

Ring? Ax asks.

Just do it, I insist

What was that ring in that room? Four of you came out of it. Is it a teleportation device? Ax asks.

"Yes. It's a stargate," the General answers Ax.

From what I've seen on Earth you are nowhere near that kind of technology! Where did you get it? Ax asks, surprised.

"It was here all along. You see a race came here thousands of years ago and left it. They left them on every inhabitable planet they could find. They created a network of stargates and they let you go from planet to planet in almost an instant. They even made it so you can go to other galaxies in an instant, but it requires a lot more power," Sam explains. Then she explains about a race called the Go'a'uld that reminded me of the Yeerks. **A.N.: **Not sure of spelling for Go'a'uld.

Everyone! Demorph! I command.

Ax looks at me with what looks like confusion. Marco and Rachel look at me with expressions of anger. Are you crazy? They are still in the room with us! Looking right at us!

I know what I'm doing. I think we can trust these people, I already started demorphing. All the people in the room looked at me with a shocked expression.

"A shapeshifter! You were the one Teal'c was looking at! Weren't you! Or at least one of you," says Jack.

"So that's his name. Teal'c. I get the feeling your not from Earth. And that was me that he was looking at, but we are not shapeshifters. You can call us the Animorphs!" Then after all of us demorphed, we went to their breifing room and I explained all about morphing. And I learned their names.

"You can call me Jake. I'm the leader of the animorphs," I say.

"What about that guy?" Jack gestured to Ax. "Is he human?"

"No. He's an Andalite. His brother gave us the power to morph," I explain.

"You're just a bunch of kids!" Jack nearly shouts.

"Yes and we've held our own against the Yeerks pretty well so far," I retort. "Over half the population is under the control of the Yeerks. They only thing stopping them from launching a full-scale invasion are the 'andalite bandits'"

"Andalite bandits?" Hammond asks.

"That's what the Yeerks call us because they think we are Andalites," I answer.

"What you're telling us is impossible. We would've detected their ships and they haven't come through the stargate," retorts Sam.

Their ships are undetectable to anything in this galaxy. Even the asgard has trouble detecting them, says Ax.

"Wait you know of the asgard?" Asks Sam.

Yes, they have come to our galaxy many times but I have yet to see one i person, Ax explains.

"I can't belive that while we were fighting off one parasite so it wouldn't take over the human race, another one is doing it instead! In secret!" Yells Jack. "That and some of the people on the base probably have those slugs in them!"

"All you have to do is keep them away from a Yeerk pool for three days so I would make sure no one leaves the base for those three days," I suggest.

"Put the base under lock-down, program it so it can't be undone for three days! I've gotta tell the president about this!" Hammond says while getting up.

"NO! The president is a controller! If he were to find out about us being human, they'd take our families and launch a full-scale invasion!" I nearly scream.

"But the president knows about every single mission our teams have been on. With all that information they could try to take over the galaxy since the go'a'uld are weakened," Hammond counters.

"Wait that's how they know! It wasn't some file in Area Fifty-One that help them find out! It was the president!" I exclaim.

"What's this about Area Fifty-One?" Asks Hammond.

"We just found out from our allies that the Yeerks have taken over Area Fifty-One," Marco says sadly.

"We send alien technology we find there!" Hammond says now irritated.

"And also I feel we should tell you that the Yeerks have a front organization that they use to infest people call The Sharing," I inform a now angry General.

"My neice just started going there last month!" He slams his fist down on the table.

"How about you bring her here and keep her here for three days. You could free her that way. And anyone that you free you can interrogate," I suggest.

"It's a good thing we talked to you about this because with your help, we could storm the Yeerk pool and free everyone down there. They hold the hosts in cages while their Yeerk masters feed on kandrona rays," I suggest. "But after the three days are up. And I suggest everyone stay away from the pool cuz if you fall in a Yeerk will infest you."

"What are these allies you mentioned earlier? Can't they help you?" Asks Sam.

Then I explained everything we knew about the Chee.

"Do you have any allies?" I ask.

"Yes. There's the free jaffa and the tok'ra. Everyone else in the galaxy pretty much hates us thanks to the go'a'uld," Jack replies.

"It's kind of weird. Jack is the leader of SG1 and Jake is the leader of the Animorphs," says Daniel.

"Why's that weird?" Me and Jack say simultaneously.

"Your names are similar! Jack, Jake, Jack, Jake! Don't you see the similarity?" Everyone just decides to ignore that.

"Carter! I want you to contact the Tok'ra and see if they can spare anything. Maybe they will be simpathetic towards us since we have one parasitic species trying to enslave our planet with force and another in secret. Also contact the asgard. See how much they know of the Yeerks and ask them for help," Commands Hammond.

Three days later and we still- haven't returned home because of the lock-down. General Hammond contacted our parents and told them some story he made up so we could our stay, we told them about Visser Three and everything we could think of, and in return, they told us about the Go'a'uld system lords and a bunch of other stuff. The system lords remind me of the Vissers.

We had arrived at one entrance to the Yeerk pool my group was alone. SG1 was at another entrance and a Tok'ra team was at another while a team of free free jaffa at another. The tok'ra team had made something that would let them get ast the Yeerk bugzapper and gave one to the free jaffa team. They didn't stand out much because the entrance they were at was a medieval convention or something. The Tok'ra were given military uniforms so they could go in without anyone bothering to stop them.

"Let's go," I command. Once we got past the Yeerk bugzapper, we morphed into our battle morphs.

Everyone ready? I ask

Yep! Everyone says.

Well since we move in first, let's go! I exclaim.

Then we all charge down the staircase and into the large cavern the Yeerk pool is in.

If I remember correctly, Visser Three and Visser One should be down there as well, Ax informs us.

What? You tell us now? SG1, the Tok'ra team and the jaffa team will get killed! I scream at Ax. Jack! We can't go down first! We need a sniper down there to take out Visser Three before anyone else goes down or we're all dead!

**-SG1's POV-**

Jack! We can't go down first! We need a sniper down there to take out Visser Three before anyone else goes down or we're all dead! Jake says in Jack's head.

"Wait! Do we have a sniper with us?" Asks Jack.

"No sir why?" Questions Sam.

"Damn! You wait here," Jack goes down alone.

**-Jack's POV-**

"Of all our rotten luck, this has to be the worst! I've gotta go shoot an alien that can morph to giant aliens? Perfect!" I say quietly with an irritated tone.

I make it down to the Yeerk pool and get behind a stack of barrels. I look around the barrels and see the Andalite freak. He's in line to feed. "Hasta la vista!" I whisper while taking aim. I pull the trigger and down goes the deer. "It feels like hunting," I say before I notice the Hork-Bajir coming my way. "Damn!"

**-Jake's POV-**

I hear a gunshot. Let's move! I command as I start running down again. Once we got down, I saw Hork-Bajir haeding towards a stack of barrels and I can also see Jack behind that stack. Jack grabs his radio. "You can come down now! Everyone!" He fires at the Hork-Bajir with the zat he just pulled out.

Find Visser One! I'm going to help Jack! I command.

I run over and tear apart each Hork-Bajir around Jack. "Thanks! Could you have gotten here any later?" He jokes.

You remind me of Marco, I privately tell Jack.

Then the other teams arrive and we take down every Hork-Bajir and Taxxon in the cavern. Looks like there's no controllers left here unless they put a Controller in a cage as a trick, I say.

"Dr. Frazier. You can come down now," Jack says into his radio.

After a couple minutes, Dr. Frazier arrives with an escort team.

Why do we need Dr. Frazier? I ask.

"One of those Yeerks came out of a soldier the other day while we were under lock-down and I figured out how to detect one in a person with the help of Sam," says Dr. Frazier.

Oh. I like that reason, I joke.

After a couple minutes, Dr. Frazier determined that there were no Controller in the cages. We then let them out after telling them not to tell anyone about the Yeerks or they'll screw up everything and they take off. I look at Visser Three's body. I can't believe he's finally gone,

"Well he was bound to die eventually," says Jack. "What do we do with all those slugs in there?"

Ax, I say. Knowing what I was going to say, he picked up a Dracon beam and shot the Yeerk pool and all of the Yeerks boiled.

"Now what about these guys?" Jack asks while gesturing to a cage of Hork-Bajir.

We found her, says Marco.

Jack? Can you guard her? I ask.

"Sure" He says while walking toward Visser One.

Marco, I say. Marco walks over to the Hork-Bajir cage and pries the bars apart.

"What're you doing?" Asks Jack.

We have somewhere they can go. We've freed Hork-Bajir before, I say. We may have Visser One and killed Visser Three but this war is not over. There are thousands if not millions more Yeerks out there and more will replace these Vissers so until we get rid of all the Yeerks in the galaxy we aren't through yet,

**After that they took Visser One back to the SGC and held her there until the three days were up. Now I hope you all liked this. I can't believe how many similarities there are between Stargate SG1 and Animorphs. It's like the same person wrote them. Any way, if a lot of you liked this and want me to continue this I will so until then see ya!**


	3. Redone Ch 1: Infestation

**A.N.: **Yay! A new Animorphs and Stargate SG1 crossover! Don't worry, this one will be a lot slower and it has nothing to do with my last one so forget about that one if you've read it. This isn't written in the same style as the books. And I've been having trouble posting crossovers so I'm just posting it as new chapters in the previous Morphgate story I've written, which you probably just read before this.

**Morphgate**

**Chapter 1: Infestation**

/though-speech/

"talking"

'thoughts'

"not 'thoughts'"

"Well is there anything else shiny-dog has to say?" Marco asks, referring to Erek, the canine/android.

"Actually yes. We have recieved intelligence that-," Erek is begins.

"Wait, anyone else hear that?" Marco asks.

"Hear what?" Asks Jake.

"The sound of me falling asleep. Can't you talk in normal everyday english?" Marco asks the android.

"Marco! Knock it off! Erek is telling us something important!" Rachel shouts at the joker.

"Well it's no use in telling us if we don't understand a word he's saying now is it?" Marco questions.

"You're the only one who doesn't undertand what he's saying and it doesn't matter if everyone else does so shut it!" Rachel screams.

"Both of you! Knock it off! Erek please continue," orders Jake.

"Hey wait a minute, what's that sound?" Marco wonders.

"Marco! For the last time let Erek speak!" Rachel yells.

"No I'm serious this time!" Yells Marco.

"Honestly Marco! It's a wonder that you're still part of this team!" Rachel continues to shout.

"No wait. I hear it too," Erek defends Marco.

/Same here./ Tobias agrees from the raftors, right before flying down and looking in the direction of the sound.

"What is it? What's it sound like?" Asks Cassie.

"It sounds like a-" Marco is interrupted by a snake looking creature jumping at him and slithering into his mouth.

"Marco!" Everyone else in the barn screams.

Marco struggles to stand for a moment, but when he succeeds, his eyes flash a glow. "Bow before me mortals!" He says in an extremely deep voice. That wasn't Marco's voice at all.

Ax reacts quickly and places his tail blade against Marco's throat.

"What is the meaning of this? You Tau'ri scum think you can kill a god?" Marco questions in that same deep voice.

"What are you? You're definately not a Yeerk," Jake interrogates the Controller.

"I am a god! I am the almighty Ra! You Tau'ri thought you killed me with that nuclear device you ringed onto my ship. Well I am not an idiot. I entered an escape pod and have been drifting through space ever since. Only recently have I crashed on your planet. My former host was too weak for me to keep so I found my way here and now I have a new host. Now release me at once!" Demands the so-called god.

"Don't lie to me. What are you really?" Jakes asks again.

"Hehe. You Tau'ri always were a disbelieving race. I am of the Go'a'uld. A race superior to all for we can contol any we please," Marco answers.

"Well Go'a'uld...why do you keep calling us Tau'ri? And you act like you've met us before," Jake questions the go'a'uld.

"Tau'ri is the name of your race," replies the go'a'uld.

"Our race is called human. Not Tau'ri," Jake corrects.

"You think you're the only humans in the galaxy don't you? Well that must mean the existance of the Stargate hasn't been revealed to the republice," the go'a'uld clarifies. "We only call humans from Earth Tau'ri."

"What is the Stargate?" Jake wonders.

"That I will not explain," the go'a'uld eyes Ax.

"Well then at least tell me why you act like you've met us before?" Asks Jake.

"I haven't met _you _specifically. But I've met your people. Your government to be precise. You 'Air Force' is it?" the go'a'uld meant that to be a mock.

"Well if you don't get out of Marco I will order my bladed friend here to continue the movement of his tail," Jake threatens.

"You won't kill me. My host is your friend. You don't have the guts," the go'a'uld mocks again.

"If it means keeping him from being host to a parasite then I'll do whatever it takes," Jake enforces his threat.

"Then do it."

Ax looks at Jake, awaiting the order. It never came. "I knew you couldn't do it."

"We'll just hold you for three days," Jake states.

"What happens in three days? You finally get a spine?" Asks Ra.

Jake looks confused. So this parasite doesn't die in three days? "Just get out of Marco or else."

"I don't think so. As a matter of fact I think I'll just kill 'Marco' myself and then enter your bladed friends body," Ra eyes Ax's tailblade.

"How are you gonna kill Marco? You don't have any weapons and Ax has extremely fast reflexes," Jake tells the parasite.

"I can release a chemical into his bloodstream that kills him and I'm confident in my speed," says Ra.

"Go ahead and try it," Jake intimidates. Ra hesitates, remembering how fast Ax moved his blade to his throat.

"I think I'll just stick with this host for now," Ra refuses to admit he's beaten.

"I think you'll stick with no host at all," says a new voice. Everyone looks over and sees a bunch of military officers in the barn door. "Col. Jack O'neall. U.S. Airforce. You kids are coming with us for questioning and the _snakehead _is going to leave that host or be shot twice by this." He pulls out a snake looking object and he says 'snakehead' while looking at Ra. But once O'neall saw Ax, he gained an expression on his face that said 'What the hell is that thing?'


	4. Redone Ch 2: Interrogation

**A.N.: **Haha! Here's the next chapter!

**Morphgate**

**Chapter 2: Interrogation**

/though-speech/

"talking"

'thoughts'

"not 'thoughts'"

**Disclaimer: **I own neither so I can't make money off of this. :( Also if I did :) I would be making millions. Sadly I'm making nothing. :(

**Re-cap: **Marco is infested with a go'a'uld? And not just a Go'a'uld, but one thought to be blown up by a Nuke...Ra! And if that weren't enough, now the Air force has shown up and wants to take them all in for questioning. Also Col. O'neall is surprised to see Ax? How many other surprises are there gonna be? Read on to find out!

When Ra saw the object in the Col.'s hands, he froze up. He knows the military isn't as 'nice' as a bunch of kids.

Later that day, the Animorphs were brought to the briefing room to explain everything they found out about the Go'a'uld. "Did he happen to mention his name?" Asks the man they now knew as General Hammond.

"Actually sir, that's why we set up the breifing. You won't believe who it is in that kid's head," Co. O'neall puts in.

"And why is that? Is it a go'a'uld we know about?" Asks Hammond.

"His name is Ra," Jake replies. Hammond's eyes went wide.

"I thought you blew his ship up with a nuke?" Hammond questions.

"We did," Dr. Daniel Jackson confirmed.

"Then how the hell is he still alive?" Hammond demands.

"He said he took an escape pod and drifted through space until he reached Earth," Jake adds.

"Well this certainly is an unnerving development," Hammond declares. "Interrogate Ra and get as much information out of him as you can. If he doesn't comply...kill him."

"Sir, he's in a kid's head!" Samantha Carter shouts.

"This is war Carter! I can't spare one kid in exchange for enslavement of our planet. Now I'm hoping it won't come to that but it must be done if he doesn't co-operate," Hammond declares.

"You can't do that!" Rachel screams.

"Watch your mouth young lady! I am a General of the U.S. Airforce and I will do whatever it takes to protect our planet!" Hammond retorts, now annoyed.

"Well you're not doing a very good job at it!" Rachel shouts. Jake shoots her a look that says 'You better not mention the Yeerks Rachel,' but obviously she didn't see it or just ignored it because she continued. "What about the Yeerks? You have let them enslave tons of people on the planet right under your nose!"

"The Yeerks? Young lady-!"

"Sorry about her General. She's just so mad that she's using an MMO she plays as a reference to say that you aren't good at your job," Jake glares at Rachel. This time she notices. "I believe you owe the General an apology."

"I'm not apologizing to anyone!" Rachel retorts.

"Sir, I would like to suggest the Go'a'uld move itself to me. I am a more fit host and I am expendable. Marco has a father that loves him dear. My family won't even notice I am gone," Erek suggests.

"Now I know how you may think your family doesn't care about you but-," Hammond starts.

"Actually General, he's not kidding. His family wouldn't notice if he was gone," Jake sees Erek's plan. Hammond thinks for a moment.

"Alright. Ra will be moved into his head and Marco will be released, or we'll have to just try it my way," Hammond motions to Erek. "Dismissed." He leaves the room.

"Are you sure about this kid? Don't you wanna live out your childhood?" Jack asks.

"I am very sure of my decision," Erek says before leaving.

"Alright," Jack mutters to no one.

Five minutes later, in Ra's holding cell, The Animorphs, Erek, and SG1 were gathered. "Well what'd'ya say? You gonna take his body instead?"

"I do not believe you will go through with the deal. You will kill me as I move to my new host," Ra states.

"No we won't. We will even leave the room if it makes you feel better," Jack acts like he's talking to a three year old.

"Very well. Leave at once," Ra demands. Everyone but Ra and Erek then leave the room. After the move is complete, Marco falls on the ground unconscience, and everyone re-enters the room. Using what he saw in the barn, Erek made his eyes glow through his hologram.

"Well?" Asks Jack.

Erek then deepens his voice to match Ra's. "The move is complete," Erek states. He then taps into the Go'a'uld's memories. "I will tell you what you wish to know."

"Okay then," Jack says calmly, but suspisciously. Ra told Jack of the defenses of the Go'a'uld ships and other things. This took about an hour.

"Also there is a device all of us Go'a'uld are searching for. It is a device of untold power, even greater than the Eye of Ra. It is known as the Cosmos Master Glove. No one knows who made the device...but the 'Ancients', as I now know you call them, have mentioned them in many ancient scriptures. It is able to destroy a galaxy with a single movement of the hand, and rebuild a galaxy in the user's image," Erek informs the Air Force personell/Animorphs.

"Great! Yet another toy for Anubis to go after," Jack says. "Well we can't let him get ahold of it so we need any information on this device you've got."

"You know of Anubis?"

"Yeah we've had a few run-ins with him in the past. He has the Eye of Ra now," Jack states, looking at Daniel.

"I'm sorry! Oma wouldn't let me interfere!" Daniel defends himself.

Erek, now confused adds "Well I can give you the address for the planet we found the scriptures. But that is all I can give you."

"That's good enough," Sam states, breaking Jack and Daniel's deathglares. So he gave them the address and they took their knew information to General Hammond.


	5. Redone Ch 3: Going OffWorld

**Morphgate**

**Chapter 3: Going Off-World**

/though-speech/

"talking"

'thoughts'

"not 'thoughts'"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stargate SG1, I do not own Animorphs, I do not own their characters, and I most certainly do not own the technology in either. Except the Cosmos Master Glove. I would like to claim all possession and ownership of this device, only I shouldn't because there might be another device out there like it and I would be accused of stealing ideas and what-not, but I'm going to anyway. Cookie? 

**Re-cap: **Marco has been infested by a Go'a'uld. The one and only Ra! The Animorphs have been taken into interrogation about what they found out from Ra and Ra has moved himself into Erek, which allows Erek to browse the Go'a'uld's memories and tell everyone useful information in fighting the Go'a'uld while fooling SG1 into thinking Ra was in control. Is SG1 really that stupid? Ra is not one to give in that easily, take his behavior in chapter one for example.

**A.N.: **Short chapter. Just to warn you.

"This device is really capable of that much damage?" Hammond asks.

"Apparently. Ra sounded quite serious when he told us," Daniel replies.

"Well tomorrow you are to go to these co-ordinates and take pictures of the scriptures Ra mentioned. I will send these kids home once their friend has recovered from being host to Ra. I will also have them sign a disclosure agreement which should've been done before the questioning," Hammond states.

"Wait what? Why can't we go with you guys? We can take care of ourselves!" Rachel protests.

"Rachel!" Jake whispers angrily.

"No offense but you have no idea what the Go'a'uld are capable of. We can't just have you get in the middle of a firefight. What would we tell your parents?" Hammond asks.

"We can handle ourselves! I refuse to be kept out of this mission! If you don't let me go, I'll find my own way!" Rachel yells.

"Rachel!" Jake whispers more angrily.

"Young lady! You're not going and that's final!" Hammond yells back. Getting irritated with the girl's attitude.

"Then I'm not signing any disclosure agreement," Rachel continues her protest.

"Then I'll have to hold you on base until you do!" Hammond exclaims.

"Fine by me," Rachel glares at the General.

"Dismissed," Hammond says while glaring at Rachel.

Once alone, Jake loses it. "Rachel are you out of your mind? Some of these people could be Controllers and if they find out about our morphing powers we're screwed!" Jake whispers angrily, trying not to let the camera in the room hear.

"I'm not missing out on a fight! If the whole galaxy is at stake I'm not going to just sit by on the sidelines!" Rachel has no problem with the camera hearing.

"Well if you don't sit by, you're going to end up throwing everything we've worked for away!" Jake continues to whisper.

They stand in silence, glaring at each other, for the next few minutes. "Think about the situation before you take action," Jake says before leaving.

The next day, the Animorphs were meeting in Jake and Marco's quarters to discuss all the new things they have learned during their stay.

"Where's Rachel?" Asks Jake.

"I last saw her in the mess hall," Cassie replies.

"Isn't it time for SG1 to go on their mission?" Jake asks.

"Yeah wh-. Oh shit!" Marco exclaims.

Jake then runs to the observation room with everyone else in tow. "General! General! You have to stop SG1!"

"Why? For what reason?" Hammond asks. Jake then turns and sees SG1 walk through a vertical puddle inside a giant ring. Then the puddle disa[[ears and the lights on the ring disappear.

"Nevermind," Jake says with a sad tone.

With SG1, they have just come through the ring and started looking at the ruins that the ring was in. Rachel flies off of Sam and demorphs behind a wall. When SG1 left the immediate area of the ruins, Rachel came out from behind the wall and started looking around.


	6. Redone Ch 4: Ambushed!

**Morphgate**

**Chapter 4: Ambushed!**

/though-speech/

"talking"

'thoughts'

"not 'thoughts'"

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my trusty card-board box in which I live. That and the thousands of other things I own.

**Re-cap: **Marco is possessed by Ra, yadayadayada, Animorphs taken for questioning, Ra enters Erek, who uses Ra's memories to tells SG1 of Go'a'uld technology and a weapon called the Cosmos Master Glove. SG1 goes to the planet Erek had said some scriptures were on and Rachel goes too.

"I hate the flea morph," Rachel mumbles to herself. She wanders around the ruins, looking for SG1 so she can keep an eye on them. "Where the hell are they?" She continues walking for a few more minutes. Then a hand touches her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jack turns her around. "How did you get here? I doubt Hammond would change his mind right after we left."

"I hitched a ride!" Well it wasn't a lie. Jack didn't seem to think so.

"Well however the hell you got here you're going back right now!" Jack says as Rachel notices Daniel is the only one with Jack(besides her now) and Daniel was cautiously aiming his gun around the area. Noe that she thinks about it(it's about time) Jack was whispering his shouts. What was going on? "Now move!"

She obeys and they move back in the direction of the stargate. Once they get there, they see a squadron of Jaffa and hide behind a low wall. "Looks like we're not going to send her back after all," Daniel states obviously.

"Damn it! Now we're not only gonna have to escape and rescue Sam and Teal'c, but we're also gonna have to babysit," Jack whispers.

"BABYSIT?" Rachel screams, forgetting about the squadron of Jaffa nearby. She quickly places her hand over her mouth as she realized what she had just done.

"Now look what you did!" Jack shouts over the gunfire he is now causing.

"Well if you didn't say babysit this wouldn't have happened!" Rachel retorts.

"Just get your head down and don't get hit!" Jack orders the girl.

"I can take care of myself!" She shouts, beginning to morph, but notices Daniel drop his gun and place his hands in the air. She turns around to see another squadron of Jaffa behind them. BEHIND THEM! How had she not heard them come up behind them? Perhaps it had to do with her excessive screaming. Right when she sees the many Jaffa, the front one hits her with the end of his staffweapon and Jack hears the hit and turns around, only to be shot by a zat, along with Daniel.

About an hour later, Rachel wakes up to find herself strapped to a table. "Ah your awake?" A deep voice says from above her head.(Not literally above her, just her head)

"Who are you?" She asks.

"I am Anubis. Your king. And you are to be my future queen. You may be a bit young, but that just means you have a longer life ahead of you, which is a longer time before my queen will have to find a new host," answers the deep-voiced man. Deep voice? Host? He must be a Go'a'uld!


	7. Redone Ch 5: Escaping

**Morphgate**

**Chapter 5: Escaping**

/though-speech/

"talking"

'thoughts'

"not 'thoughts'"

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Stargate SG1 or Animorphs. (I really wish I did)

**Re-Cap: **Marco is possessed by Ra, yadayadayada, Animorphs taken for questioning, Ra enters Erek, who uses Ra's memories to tells SG1 of Go'a'uld technology and a weapon called the Cosmos Master Glove. SG1 goes to the planet Erek had said some scriptures were on and Rachel goes too. Then they are ambushed and Rachel finds herself strapped to a table on Anubis's ship.

"No way bub! I'm not going to be your queen!" Wait, did he say his queen will need a new host?

"Ah, spirit. She'll like that. I'm afraid you have no choice. My queen will decide on whether or not to infest you, then it will be done," Anubis replies. He doesn't really need a queen since he's half ascended but he wants one to control her babies and infest humans to be his new army. Not that he'll ever explain that. Then, a woman walks over and a Go'a'uld starts to slither out of her...stomach? Gross!

"So you and you're queen are Go'a'uld? Well sorry to disappoint you but I have no intention of being infested!" Rachel says with a smirk. Then she begins shrinking.

"What is happening?" Anubis asks, confused.

Once she was finished morphing, the Go'a'uld no longer fit into her so it slithered back into the woman's stomach. Rachel was a fly. /I'm escaping! that's what!/ She yells into Anubis's head.

She then flies out, into the hall and demorphs. She starts running while demorphing, and when she is finished, she turns a corner and enters a room. Then the Jaffa chasing her run by. She sees a single Jaffa working at a console in the room she was in and she walked over to him. She placed her hand onto his hand, seeing how it's one of the few spots she was able to touch, and focused. The Jaffa notices her but before he could react, he fell into the trance that they all fall into when being aquired. She then pulls him to a corner and morphs into him, taking his armor in the process.

She then leaves the room and looks for the cell blocks. Once she finds it, she looks in each cell and finds Sam and Teal'c in one, and Jack anc Daniel in another. She releases all four of them and Jack asks "What's Mr. ghastly want now?"

"Don't know, don't care. Now let's hurry and get out of here. I stopped by the armory and got your weapons back," she hands them their weapons.

"Who are you and why are you helping us?" Jack asks, thinking it's a trap.

Rachel then starts demorphing and in doing so, shocks all of SG1. "Told you I could take care of myself," she says with a smirk.

"How did you do that?" Sam asks.

"Explanation later, escape now," Rachel really didn't like to have to explain the whole morphing thing. She'd rather leave that to Ax. Then, some Jaffa came into the room and began firing. Rachel and SG1 got partially into a cell to get som cover and Rachel began to morph. Growing in size, growing fur,claws, and other things. She had morphed grizzly. Her battle morph.

/Now stand back and watch a real pro battle!/ Rachel charged at the Jaffa, jabbing one in the head, causing him to fly backward. /Geeze! That hurt!/

"She dented it?" Sam asks, referring to the Jaffa's helmet. She then, grabbed two Jaffa and banged them against each other, and tackled another. She is shot in the chest by the last Jaffa and she throws the staffweapon of the Jaffa she tackled at the one that shot her and pounded his helmet. SG1 could only watch in amazement.

/And that's how it's done!/ Rachel shouts in glee.

"Remind me not to make her mad," Jack says, looking at the now unconscience Jaffa. "Now let's go! There'll be more on the way!"

They leave the room and enter many rooms as Jaffa passed them so they could remain hidden. In one of the rooms, Sam grabbed a few crytals. They then reached the ringing platform andgot ready to ring down to the sufrace, when Anubis found them, along with a few squadrons of Jaffa. "You are not leaving this ship alive SG1. I will have my queen and you will be infested so I can take over the SGC.

/Please don't ask about the whole queen thing/ Rachel tells SG1 privately.

"I wasn't going to," Jack lies.

Rachel was a fly at the moment and flew behind the Jaffa. "Where is my queen?" Anubis asks. But before anyone could answer him, Rachel had already demorphed and remorphed into the grizzly. Sam was surprised there was no burn mark on her chest anymore from the staff blast she took in the cell block.

/Right here!/ Rachel shouts in Anubis's head as she punches a few Jaffa. While the Jaffa turn to face their opponent, SG1 began firing on the Jaffa and it comes down to one squadron of Jaffa left when Anubis gives up and leaves, to go back to the bridge of the ship. As the last of the Jaffa were taken care of, Rachel re-entered the ringing platform and they all ringed down to the surface.

Once, on the surface, they make their way to the Stargate and dial Earth. Once the wormhole is established, Jack pulls out his GDO and inputs his IDC and they enter the stargate.


End file.
